


you'll never get away from me

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [23]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Leave me alone!”Michael followed him in the room anyway.





	you'll never get away from me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that scene in grey's anatomys season 2 finale between mcdreamy and meredith but less annoying because mcdreamys a dick

“Leave me alone!”

Michael followed him in the room anyway.

“I said leave me alone!”

“I just want to know if you’re alright. You just ran off in the middle of your best friend’s birthday party,” Michael said. Alex deliberately put Max’s bed between them. His eyes were glassy and he looked like he was about to cry or scream or something. It wasn’t the Alex he’d come to see the past months.

That Alex walked with a swagger in his step and a new beau on his arm. That Alex brought that new guy to Liz’s party and introduced him to everyone, ignoring every glance Michael tried to give him. This Alex, however, was one that screamed desperate love confessions in a doomed prison.

“No, I’m not alright! Are you happy now? I am not alright!” Alex screamed. The music from the party was thudding against the walls, but Michael could barely hear it. All he heard was Alex’s desperate words and his heavy breathing. “And it’s your fault!”

“What?” Michael asked, genuinely confused. When Alex had asked for space, Michael had willingly given it to him. How could this possibly his fault when all he did was try to do what Alex wanted?

“You look at me!”

“Alex…”

“No, you _look_ at me! And you watch me! And you chose my friend and you were dismissive and Forest…” Alex’s voice cracked and a tear slipped over his cheek. “Forest is _nice_. He’s nice and he wants me. I’ve never had someone who wants me like he does, who puts me first, who goes out of his way to make sure I know that he sees a future with me. He wants to be my boyfriend and what do I do? I watch you back. Because I can’t look away when you keep looking back at me!”

Michael’s heart was thudding in his chest. He knew Alex was moving on, but hearing him talk about a hypothetical future with someone else gave him unparalleled panic. But Michael knew better than to act on that panic.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to leave you alone, Alex,” Micheal said, “I’m trying not to look at you, but it’s hard.” His voice was shaky and he honestly couldn’t pinpoint why. He was just trying to be what Alex needed.

“Guerin,” Alex whined, sitting on Max’s bed and folding over with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and Michael didn’t know what to do. He just wanted to make it better.

“Alex, please, just tell me what you want. I’ll try harder. I’ll try harder for you, I will. I-I won’t even look at you. Fuck, I’ll move away if you need me to, just tell me what you need,” Michael pleaded, trying to fight the urge to crawl up beside him and hold him until he stopped. He wasn’t about to make it worse.

Except maybe he did because Alex just cried harder.

“Just stop.”

“Alex–”

“Just stop talking for five fucking seconds!”

Michael shut up and waited. He watched in agony as Alex cried, something that Michael had caused. He made Alex cry. He was trying and all he was doing was making Alex worse. Maybe he should leave.

“You’ll do what I need?” Alex asked softly before he could decide if he should leave or not. Michael gulped.

“Anything.”

“Then come here.”

Michael’s brain questioned why, but his muscles acted immediately and he walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat beside him. It was the closest they’d been in months and Michael’s heart was slamming in his chest. Alex was facing the floor for a moment before looking up at him. Tear-stained and defeated, he still looked gorgeous.

Alex moved forward without much more of an explanation, not touching him aside from giving him the most innocent kiss on the lips they’d ever shared. It was as chaste as a kiss could get and, still, the hair on his arms stood and his mind got dizzy and the air in his lungs disappeared. Everything in his body screamed _Alex, Alex, Alex_.

Alex pulled away and Michael tried not to chase after him.

Alex scoffed, shaking his head and looking utterly defeated. “When will that stop?”

“Huh?” Michael asked dumbly, still feeling a buzzing in his veins. It’d been one year, two weeks, and three days since he last kissed Alex. He’d been revived.

“How long do I need to go before kissing you stop feeling like that? How many other people do I need to kiss, how many times do I need to fall in love, how many good men do I have to crush before I stop feeling like I can’t breathe without you? Because I can’t do this for much longer,” Alex admitted. Michael stared at him, processing the words. They felt like the most sincere thing Alex had ever said about his feelings and it was a lot.

“Then don’t do it. Be with me. I’m better. I can be better for you. Be with me,” Michael begged and immediately regretted it. He was supposed to be doing what Alex wanted, not guilt-tripping him into doing what he wanted. “Sorry, forget I just said that. What do you need from me?”

Alex huffed a laugh, bowing his chin to his chest. It felt like a _yes_. It felt like a _me too_. It felt like a _be with me even when it hurts_. Michael already had compliance on his tongue before Alex spoke.

“I need you to choose me.”

“Easy.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
